


Which is it, High or Sleep Deprived?

by memesama



Series: Stories from my prompt book [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bisexual Lance, Established Relationship, M/M, Modern Era, Pidge is a freshman, even though the rest aren't even mentioned, hunk lance and Keith are juniors, nonbinary Pidge (mentioned), shiro and allura are seniors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 02:12:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9214415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memesama/pseuds/memesama
Summary: Keith interrupts Lance's beauty sleep for some weird ass shit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I got a book full of story prompts and specific words to use in each story, so this is the first of a series! The prompt was "a call at 3 in the morning" and I had to use the words guerilla, emerald, traffic, liberate, adolescence, wave, punch, environment, oval, and careless. I couldn't make guerilla and environment work, but the rest are there! Also sorry if they're a little ooc!

2:57 A.M.

Lance is lying in bed, enjoying a dream about Keith being angry flirty with him after seeing some cute girls checking him out. Or at least, he WAS enjoying his dream, because his phone rang, nearly giving him a heart attack.

He grabs the phone off the nightstand and looks at the screen. ♡Mullet♡. He slides his thumb to answer, “Yeah?” He yawns, rubbing his eyes.

Of course, one would normally expect a greeting, or at least a preface as to why the other is calling. But Lance doesn't get that from Keith. Instead Keith just gets straight to his point. “Do you think our teeth feel?”

“Keith, why the fuck are you asking me this?” Lance states, more so than asks. He isn't mad for being woken up with whatever bullshit Keith is asking him, as much as he is confused. He has so many questions, he doesn’t know where to even begin to ask.

“It’s a serious question!” Keith basically yells, defensively, “Do they feel? Are we hurting them when we chew? I need answers, Lance.”

Lance releases a drawn out sigh. Sometimes he just want to punch Keith. All over. Gently. With his lips. Basically Lance just finds Keith very endearing and wants to kiss him. Or something. Whatever. “Well I need my beauty sleep,” Lance complains. He pauses for a moment before teasing “Don’t you want me to look cute?”

“How can you be so careless about ignoring something that's right under our noses! Literally!” Keith huffs, offended by Lance’s ignorance on the matter.

Lance chuckles as he reaches for his lamp, shutting his eyes before letting them adjust to the light. Keith must hear him, because he gets defensive again, asking “What are you laughing about, asshole?”

Lance waves his hand, as if Keith could see his gesture anyway, to dismiss the question directed at him. Instead, he answers with a question of his own. “Why didn't you call Pidge? I thought they're your conspiracy buddy.”

There's a short pause before Keith answers, “They said they're too busy with an essay.”

Ah, adolescence. Staying up all night to do insane amounts of homework assigned by teachers who think their class is the most important. Sure, he's still in school, too. But he doesn't care anymore. Pidge hasn't learned to bullshit their way through yet. They claim that they don't care, but when it comes down to it, they'll still stress over even the smallest assignments. “And that meant you had to call me? You couldn't have texted?”

“No. I knew you wouldn't answer a text until morning.”

“Babe. It's three AM.”

“Yeah, and I needed to get it out of my system. Among other things.”

Lance listens as Keith rambles on about his bizarre questions and weird ass theories. He wouldn't necessarily call Keith a quiet person, but when he gets started on weird shit like this, he won't shut up. Trying to have a conversation with him like this is like trying to go through a heavily traveled intersection with the light stuck on green in one direction and traffic backing up in the other.

Figuring he's going to be on the phone for a while, Lance lies back down and raises his free hand to look at it against the ceiling. He admires the ring on his pinky finger. Their friend group decided to exchange all of their class rings on a whim, and he ended up with Pidge’s ring. Not only is Pidge younger than the rest of them, but they're small anyway, so his pinky is the only finger the ring would fit on. The band is silver, holding in place an emerald cut in the shape of an oval. He's not entirely sure why they chose an oval for an emerald, but whatever.

Lance isn't really paying attention at this point, but he does speak up with the occasional interjection when it seems fit (“Oh, yeah”, “Never thought about that before”, “Good point, Babe”). His cover was pretty believable until he accidentally yawned.

“Lance, are you even listening to me?” Keith asks, annoyance in his voice.

Shit. He's been caught. “Sorry, I got caught up in your voice.” Lance tittered, rubbing the back of his neck. He was listening at first, but he got lost in the sound of Keith’s voice. Lance has always found Keith’s voice relaxing (at least when he doesn’t get whiny), he especially loves to listen to him get excited about something. Apparently, “liberating hidden truths” is one of the things he gets excited over.

Keith groans to cover his amusement. “Jackass.”

Lance snickers before sarcastically adding, “Oh yeah, what a terrible person I am, for liking the sound of my boyfriend’s voice. I’m a real jackass, aren’t I?”

“Lance, there’s something I want you to know,” Keith starts seriously, “And I mean it from the bottom of my heart. I really, truly, hate you.”

“Aw come on! You know you love me!”

Silence. Until Keith bursts out with laughter, “Yeah, you’re right. I do love you, you dick.”

“Ha! I knew it, jerk. I love you, too.”

Keith is about to yell at Lance for being so affectionate (he loves it, but will never admit to it), when he sees a light flick on down the hall. “Shit, I gotta go. I was too loud and I woke someone up, I don’t wanna get yelled at. I’ll see you when I get to school.” Click.

Lance’s eyes widen at the abrupt end to their conversation before letting out a soft laugh. He locks phone and places it face down on his nightstand. He turns the lamp back off, before settling under the covers again.

He tries to go back to sleep, but now he's too wide awake. And it's all goddamn Keith’s fault. He considers getting revenge by stealing Keith’s keys so he can't get back in his house, but settles on flirting extra hard in school the next day. It's a win-win, really. Keith gets embarrassed, and Lance gets to have fun in the meantime.

Lance stares into the pitch black. Honestly, though. Why is Keith like this.


End file.
